


First Christmas Joy

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, what a shocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Hinata and Koizumi celebrate their first Christmas together.





	First Christmas Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Holly? Writing Danganronpa instead of Eddsworld? It's more likely than you think. I hope you guys enjoy enjoy the second Christmas fic! Also, I apologize for the shortness. Since I have to make so many fics, they can't be like, three thousand words. They're just short and sweet ^^

“Hajime!” Koizumi’s stern voice almost made Hinata drop the ornament he was holding. Thankfully, though, he managed to keep a tight hold on it.

“Y-Yeah?” He stammered out. 

“You forgot a box of ornaments in the kitchen!”

Hinata glanced down at the box next to him. He groaned, realizing that it empty and that he would have been  _ done  _ if it wasn’t for that damn forgotten box. After hanging the ornament in his hand up on the tree, he walked back to the kitchen to find his girlfriend standing next to a large box with her arms crossed. “Sorry,” he muttered, picking the box up.

“Geez, you’re so forgetful.” Koizumi huffed, but cracked a small smile. Hinata smiled back a bit and began to carry the box back to the livingroom. It was funny. Neither he or Koizumi were ones to celebrate Christmas, usually. Hinata was always too busy with work to celebrate the holiday in the past. He was much more focused on proving himself than anything else. Yet, here he was, hanging up ornaments on a Christmas tree. Koizumi wanted to actually try to celebrate it this year, and Hinata didn’t mind complying with her wishes at all. As far as he was aware, this was her first true Christmas. So, he wanted to make it special. He set the box down and began to take the ornaments out, hanging them up. At some point, Koizumi had walked out to sit down on the couch and watch Hinata. “Be careful,” she warned. 

“I know, I know. I’m being careful,” Hinata reassured her as he delicately hung ornament after ornament. When he looked into the box, he saw that there was only one thing left: a star. It was a giant, yellow star that he knew was supposed to go on top of the tree. He took it and easily placed it on top. He pushed the box aside and went to do the last thing he had to do. He grabbed the cord that connected to the lights strung around the tree and plugged it into an outlet. In an instant, the livingroom was illuminated with green, red and yellow. Koizumi’s eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight, making Hinata smile. 

“Ah...it’s so pretty. Remind me to get a picture of it sometime today,” Koizumi said. “But...for now, I made some hot chocolate.”   
  
“Oh, you did? I could’ve done that.” Hinata started to walk to the kitchen, Koizumi following behind him. 

“I know, but you were already hanging up the ornaments,” she replied as she poured them both a cup of hot chocolate. “Which I knew would take you forever.”

“H-Hey…” Hinata blushed, grabbing his mug and walking to the livingroom. He sat down on the couch with a content sigh. It was nice to rest after hours of merciless tree decorating. Koizumi sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, taking a sip of hot chocolate. 

“The tree does look nice, though. I’m impressed,” Koizumi praised, leaning up to peck Hinata on the cheek. Hinata’s face flushed a bright red, making him laugh nervously. 

“H-Heh...thanks…” He muttered. He already knew that this Christmas was going to be great. 


End file.
